


Exit, Stage Right

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit, Stage Right

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> In our heads, Andy, David and Neal secretly flew into Tulsa to watch Bryan Jewett and Nick Gibson perform in June. Other stuff goes on in our heads, too - that's why this fic exists. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

God, what a night! Not too many people there at the Flytrap, but that was just as well - the space itself wasn't all that big... Nick unplugged his guitar and un-slung the strap from his shoulders, grinning up at Buck as he threw their soundman a big "thumbs-up" at the sound board at the back of the floor for the mix. He set his guitar back into its case, smiling and joking with Tony, Dave and Zack as they all came over to give him their customary post-show hugs. "Go on, git!" Nick shooed them away with a big grin. "Go sell me some merch, or sign some CDs for the fangirls, okay, man? And hey, Dave? Keep an eye out for any stalkers - if you see 'em around, make sure you distract them, okay? I don't feel like talking to them tonight!"

Nope, the only ones that Nick felt like talking to were his old buddies. He'd seen them in the guest balcony during the show, but now that the show was over, he could only see Dave and Neal on the floor, getting swamped by the crowd, with big ol' Brando trying to deflect the worst of the cougars away from them both...and Bryan and Mary talking to the Parents Skib by one of the support columns near the back bathroom...but no sign of their son at all. What the hell, Skibby? "Thought you were coming to see me..." Nick mumbled to himself. Shaking his head, he headed down the steps at stage left and cut quickly across the room, heading for the dressing room behind the bar.

Andy stretched out on the dressing room couch, letting his arm drape over his eyes, blocking the dim light from his sight. It had been a great show, and the anticipation was growing bigger and bigger as time slipped away.

It felt amazing to be back in Tulsa, and to see his mom and dad. But right now, there was only one person that he was anxious to see - and if he didn't get his ass back there right now, he was going to go out there and drag him back here.

Nick waved to the bartenders as he approached, holding up two fingers. One of them nodded back, immediately grabbing two bottles of -- ew -- Natty light? Really, Donnie? Nick was gonna have to have a talk with that man, swear to God -- passing them to Nick as he cleared the end of the bar. No sense in going into the dressing room empty-handed or sober, after all... Holding his breath, Nick raised one of the bottles to his lips and took a long swallow before opening the door.

Andy lifted his arms off of his eyes and grinned. "Oh, look! You bring me shitty beer. Now I know I'm home."

"Hey, dude, don't blame me -- Donnie's the one who decides what we get for free, remember? No fucking tour contracts and riders here, man. That's Dave's deal," Nick retorted. "But hey, if you don't want it, that's just more beer for me!"

Andy laughed and sat up, grabbing the beer. He took a drink and made a face. "Ugh, gross... But anyway, good fucking show tonight. I'm glad we came for it."

Nick grinned as Andy swiped the beer from his hand. It had only been a few months since he'd seen Andy, but God, how he'd missed that laugh.

"So, what did you think of the show, man? Why no standing right there in front of the stage, making moon eyes at me and singing back to me? It's enough to make a guy think you didn't love him anymore." Nick knew damn well that Andy had to sit with Dave and Neal, since Dave was footing the bill for the trip, and as was plain to see from the post-show cougar swarm on the floor, Dave wasn't as free to walk about the venue as his lesser-known friends were... "Hey, how'd you get in here with no one stalking after you? You don't have a hot chick stashed in the bathroom right now, do you?"

Andy shrugged. "You know me... I can get where I need to be without it being made a big production," he teased. "The show was the best...and damn it, you know I would have been front and center if it wasn't for those crazy-ass stalkers you have," he grinned.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I was just being friendly and they took it the wrong way!" Nick protested with a grin. "I told the boys to keep an eye out for them. I didn't see any of them right in front of the stage, which is where they usually are, so I think I'm good..." He shot Andy a sly glance as he wandered back to the door and made a big show of locking the door. "...But no sense in taking any chances, right?" he finished, giving Andy a slow, exaggerated wink.

Andy snorted. "Awww, now Neal will be mad that he didn't get to watch..." He stretched out on the couch and took another long drink of his beer, watching Nick. "You look good," he said, as he let his eyes rake over Nick, taking in all that had changed since the last time he had saw him.

"Fuck Neal," Nick said affably, slowly approaching the couch, very much appreciating his own view. "Son of a bitch got to watch plenty of times... And anyway, don't he have a girlfriend now, or something? Pretty sure he needs her permission to play, don't he?" Nick paused right at the edge of the couch, looking down at Andy, unconsciously posing a little at the way Andy was studying him.

"You got a haircut," Nick observed quietly, and took another swig from his bottle in the silence. "...Looks good on you, man," he continued with the faintest suggestion of a smirk. "Too bad there's less to grab hold of, though."

Andy laughed. "She's cool, but yeah...I'm thinking that he would have to ask...and I don't think she is ready for that bit." He tipped his head back unconsciously. "Guess I wouldn't know. Haven't had anyone grabbing a hold of it to see if it makes a difference."

"No?" Nick's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. "You mean to tell me that Mr. Andy Skib, playboy extraordinaire, hasn't been getting any play at all lately? What's up with that, man?" Nick's tongue darted out to wet his lips hungrily as Andy arched his neck, and his voice faded to a growl.

Andy's eyes darkened at the sound of Nick's voice. "Mmm...nope...nothing..."

"Well, that's just a good-God-damned shame, ain't it..." Nick murmured, pinning Andy with his own dark stare. "They have no fucking clue what they're missing out on, do they..."

Andy drained the rest of his beer and set the bottle on the floor. "Guess not. You gonna come here and show me what they're missing out on?"

Nick grinned slowly, and tipped the bottle up to his lips, draining his own in long swallows before setting the bottle aside on the small TV tray that served as an end table. "I dunno, Skibby," he drawled, shifting his weight slowly to his other hip. "Y'gonna make me some room on that fuckin' couch?"

Andy laughed and watched Nick. "Mmm...come and make some room yourself."

Nick's eyes narrowed slightly at the implicit challenge. "So that's how it's gonna be tonight, huh..." he muttered, nodding slowly as he stalked closer. He reached down and almost casually twisted his fingers into Andy's hair, gripping tightly and pulling Andy to a sitting position before slumping to the vacated spot with a soft grunt. "There. Much better," he grinned, giving Andy a little shake before letting go of his hair. "By the way, Skibby? The answer's 'yes' - there is enough hair there left to grab. And goddamn, does it ever look good all messed up..."

Andy's eyes slipped shut at he leaned into Nick's hand. "Fuck...never get tired of that... Feels a bit...sharper, with it being this short..." he rasped out.

"Aw, I'm sorry, did it hurt that much?" Nick murmured lowly, threading his fingers into Andy's hair again, this time to massage and soothe his scalp. "Promise I won't be so rough..."

Andy opened his eyes and smirked. "Mmm, did I say that I didn't like it? You know me better than that."

Nick grinned, giving Andy's hair a sharp little yank before going back to massaging gently. "Didn't think things had changed all _that_ much, Skibby," he snorted, and wrapped his arm around Andy, pulling him in for a one-armed hug. "Missed you, y'little fucker," he muttered, his breath hot past Andy's ear.

A soft moan slipped from Andy's throat. "...Missed you too." He reached out, letting his hand slip up under the back of Nick's shirt. "God damn, you feel good..."

"Feel better in other places, too..." Nick replied with a hint of laughter, burying his face against Andy's neck, nipping lightly at his pulse.

Andy slipped his hand down and cupped Nick. "Mmm. Oh, I can tell..." He tipped his head to the side, giving Nick more room.

"...Shit..." Nick breathed out against Andy's throat, shifting up into Andy's hand. He bit down a little harder on Andy's neck, growling out softly, "You'd be able to feel better without all these fuckin' clothes in the way, you know..."

Andy let out a soft moan. "Fuck...it's been too long since we've broken in this couch..." he said, as he leaned back and fumbled with his shirt.

"Fuck, Skibby...love it when you make noises like that..." Nick groaned back, shifting back to skin off his own shirt, still damp with sweat from the lights of the stage. Too long since they'd been skin-to-skin...

Andy leaned in, kissing Nick hard. "Love it when you pull them out of me... How long we got before someone is knocking on the door?"

Nick responded quickly to Andy's kiss, digging his fingernails into Andy's waist. "...God, not sure..." he replied a bit breathlessly. "Hoping that Tony and the boys can put two and two together and figure out which two are missing, and stay the fuck away..."

Andy moaned and leaned in, biting down on Nick's bottom lip. "Let's hope... 'cause that door ain't opening for a while..," He threaded his hands up the back of Nick's hair, gripping hard, pulling Nick down as he laid back on the couch.

Nick growled softly at Andy's teeth on his lip. "Fuck no, it ain't..." he rumbled, pressing Andy bodily into the lumpy cushions of the couch, grinding his hips down sharply against Andy's. "Gonna take my time, God damn it..."

Andy moaned loudly. "Oh, Jesus fuck!" His hands slipped down and deftly undid his belt, and then the button and zipper. He leaned in, licking a wet strip up Nick's neck, moaning at the salty taste of sweat on his skin.

Nick gave Andy a feral grin. "Keep moaning like that, Andy, and this ain't gonna take long at all..." he muttered. Bracing himself on one arm, he touched Andy's lips lightly with his other hand, letting his fingers trail teasingly down Andy's throat and chest, scraping Andy's flesh with his nails, until his hand reached Andy's open fly and stilled there.

Andy groaned and arched up into Nick's hand. "Keep doing that, and I'm going to be over before we start," he rasped out.

"Just as eager as ever, and just as hair-triggered, too, huh?" Nick murmured teasingly. "Guess I better let you take off your jeans, then, in case I accidentally set you off..." With that, Nick pushed back off of Andy, slipping off the couch to undo his own jeans, slowly and deliberately, solely for Andy's benefit.

Andy watched, his eyes darkening, as Nick teased him. He quickly pushed his own pants down, and kicked them off before he sat up and reached out, snagging Nick and pulling him close. Andy looked up at Nick and grinned wolfishly before he licked up the length of his cock, sucking the head into his mouth, swiping his tongue over the slit, tasting the bitter saltiness gathered there.

"God, yes..." Nick groaned, his hands immediately snarling in Andy's hair. "Fucking hell, Andy, your fucking mouth..."

Andy moaned around Nick's cock, feeling Nick's hands tangling in his hair. He took Nick down all the way to the base before pulling back up and circling his tongue around the tip. He pushed back down and stopped until his eyes watered and he pulled back up, gasping for breath.

Nick let out another raw groan, tugging slightly on Andy's hair. "You've always been such a good cocksucker..." he gasped hoarsely, tipping his head back toward the ceiling.

Andy grinned around Nick's cock and then pulled back. "You love it. You want me to keep going? Or is there something else that you'd like to be doing?" he smirked up at him.

"Depends," Nick smirked back, yanking Andy's head back sharply. "You want me to come down your throat, or up your ass?" Nick's smirk became a feral grin again. "Either one works for me."

Andy moaned and closed his eyes, his body throbbing. "Fuck...want you inside me when you come...been too fucking long."

"Fuck yeah," Nick growled. He jerked Andy's head back again and let go, allowing Andy to fall back against the seat of the couch, and stalked over to his overnight bag. "Good think there's an adult toy store a couple blocks away, Skibby... Donnie found our secret lube stash and threw it out, the son of a bitch..."

Andy slipped his hand down and wrapped it around the length of his cock, arching slightly up into his own hand with a groan. "Good thing you thought ahead, huh... "

"Well, unless you really _want_ me to fuck you with just spit on my dick..." Nick replied, tossing the bottle over to Andy on the couch, staring for a moment at the sight greeting him there. "Jesus Christ, Andy...wait for me, motherfucker!" Tearing a condom off the strip in his bag, Nick shoved his jeans all the way to the floor and stepped out of them before stalking back over to the couch.

Andy laughed low, his voice thick with arousal. "Mmm...what can I say... Watching you walk around like that is...inspiring."

Nick chuckled lowly, gripping and stroking himself in tandem with Andy. "Yeah, there's definitely something to be said for watching..." he agreed, his eyes dark and his voice hoarse with desire.

Andy groaned and then finally reached up, pulling Nick down onto him, and kissed him hard, all tongue and teeth. "Missed this..." he rasped out.

"Me too, God..." Nick groaned in reply. His aching cock brushed against Andy's abdomen, leaving a light, sticky streak of precome down Andy's treasure trail. Gasping out a soft "fuck!", Nick stared down into Andy's eyes. "Like this, or ass in the air?"

Andy's hands slipped down, resting on Nick's hips. "Like this. Want to see you," he said, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Nick's throbbing cock. "God, yes... Please..."

Nick sucked in a sharp breath as Andy took hold of him, closing his eyes at the overwhelming sensations flooding through him. He tipped his head back, thrusting a little helplessly into Andy's fist. "God...that's not fuckin' fair, Andy..." Nick groaned, his voice low and raw with lust. "Lemme..." He raised the hand with the condom in it up, flapping the small packet a bit to draw attention to it before dropping it on Andy's belly. "And then..." he continued, lowering his hand to trail down Andy's shaft and over the tightly-drawn balls beneath it into Andy's seam, brushing teasingly over the puckering flesh behind it. "...Figure you'd appreciate at least a little attention there, since it's been a while, I'm betting..." Nick rasped huskily.

Andy groaned and pushed down against Nick's fingers. "Oh, fucking hell, yes...not since...you," he gasped out, as the light teasing touches flooded through him. He desperately wanted to push down harder, feel the burn of Nick's fingers sliding into him...but he held back, knowing that Nick would take care of him and he would be a puddle of lust and desire in minutes.

"I know, Andy...I know..." Nick murmured, low and rumbling, kneeling back carefully as he slipped his hands down Andy's thighs to his knees, pulling up to encourage Andy to flex and bend his legs. "Come on, up..." Nick said softly, his tone gentling into something resembling affection as he urged Andy into a position that would give him easiest access to prepare Andy's body for him...God, his own cock twitched and jumped at the thought of it, even...this wouldn't take long, but it would be worth it...

Nick grabbed the lube from the cushion beside Andy, flicking the cap open beside Andy's ear with a slow smile. "...Hear that, Skibby?" he murmured. "...Gonna fuck you."

Andy moaned and nodded. "Can't wait...fuck...been too long, Nick..." he whispered, lunging up and kissing him hard. "Hurry."

Nick kissed Andy back, all tongue and teeth, before pulling sharply away, watching Andy fall back to the couch. "God, Andy, always so fucking impatient..." Nick panted softly, fighting mightily for control of himself as he squeezed lube onto his fingers. He wrapped his free hand around Andy's cock, gripping it tightly around the base, and circled Andy's entrance with a slick finger, teasing him before pressing it slowly inside him. "How's this feel, Andy...?"

Andy let out a raw moan, his eyes squeezing shut. "More..." he rasped out, needing more of that burning dull ache, knowing that it would take just one slight shift and he would feel that explosive pleasure shoot through him. "Feels good...God, so good.."

Nick swallowed thickly as Andy's moan hung in the air between them. Good God, those noises... Knowing that he was coaxing them out of Andy's throat was the most intoxicating feeling... Nick smiled slowly, twisting his finger a little deeper, but studiously avoided what he knew Andy was craving... No, not yet... Not this soon... First, the stretching burn...

Andy moaned. "Jesus fuck... You are a God-damn tease." He writhed under Nick, trying to get just the right position.

"Nuh-uh-uh..." Nick murmured lowly, drawing his hand back, slipping his finger slowly out of Andy. With his other hand, he tightened his grip on Andy's cock and leaned his forearm across Andy's hipbone, pinning Andy down. "No fair, Andy...I'm the one fucking you, you know...not the one you're fucking yourself on..." Grinning deeply, he teased Andy's puckered ring again, pressing in this time with two fingers, twisting and scissoring them excruciatingly slowly, watching Andy's face the whole time.

"Oh fucking hell, you are going to kill me, aren't you..." Andy whimpered. He let out a breath when he felt Nick start to press two fingers into him. "Not a God-damn virgin, Nick...not going to break..." he rasped out, trying to push back onto his fingers but Nick had him pinned pretty damn good.

"I know," Nick reassured Andy, thrusting his fingers into him sharp and quick. "I popped your fucking cherry, remember?" He paused a second, with his fingers buried inside Andy, and then carefully rotated his hand palm-up, crooking his fingers slightly as he drew his hand back again, rubbing slowly and firmly over Andy's prostate as he pulled his fingers out. "How's that, Andy?"

Andy's back bowed as he arched off the couch with a loud moan. "Oh, fucking hell! Need you, God damn it..." he pleaded. He could feel the sweat droplets slipping down the side of his face into his hair. He dropped his head back, his neck bared, as he reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself firmly, prolonging the pleasure racing through him.

An answering moan tore out of Nick's throat unbidden. "Goddamn, Andy..." he rasped, watching the other man writhe in front of him, before his eyes locked in on Andy's hand stroking himself, just above where Nick's own hand grasped Andy tightly. "Son of a bitch..." Nick panted, yanking his fingers out of Andy the rest of the way. "...Wait for me..."

Nick forced himself to let go of Andy's cock and grabbed the condom packet off of his belly, tearing it open almost frantically, fumbling with it just a bit before positioning it over his leaking head and rolling it down his aching shaft. Grabbing the tube of lube again, Nick squirted a healthy glob of the gel into his palm before closing his hand around his cock, stroking it hard a few times, swallowing a sobbing breath. "God, Andy, need you so fucking bad..." Nick whimpered faintly, and leaned forward, blindly seeking Andy's mouth for a hungry kiss as he positioned himself at Andy's entrance.

Andy moaned into Nick's mouth, one leg pushing on the back of the couch and the other dropping to the floor, getting leverage. With shaking hands he gripped Nick's hips and urged him forward. "S'ok...please," he whispered against Nick's mouth before he sucked Nick's bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth sinking into the tender skin.

"Yeah, okay..." Nick gasped out, gripping himself tightly as Andy positioned himself. He shuddered as Andy's teeth bit into his lip, groaning deep in his throat as the pain burned through him, shooting down his spine to his dick. "You know what that does to me..." he whispered, wrapping his arm around Andy's upraised leg, and shoved his hips sharply forward, forcing the head of his cock past Andy's tight ring into his body.

Andy's eyes slammed shut as a raw scream was wrenched from his mouth. "Oh FUCK!" He was panting as the pain shivered through his body, intensifying everything to pin pricks of pleasure.

"God, yes...like that..." Nick breathed out, squeezing his own eyes tightly shut as he sank into Andy slowly. "Wanna hear you..." he whispered into Andy's ear, nipping sharply at Andy's earlobe before dropping his mouth to Andy's neck, sinking his teeth sharply into Andy's flesh, sucking furiously as his hips began to move in quick, sharp, deep thrusts.

Andy's arms flew around Nick holding his head to his neck. "God...only you...know how to push all my fucking buttons at the same time..." he rasped out, rocking his hips up to meet each of Nick's thrusts, driving Nick in harder. Andy sucked in a breath and let it out, shuddering at the feel.

Nick snarled softly into Andy's neck, working a deep, dark bruise into the skin beneath his mouth. He grabbed for Andy's hips as Andy shifted underneath him, digging his nails into Andy's skin hard enough to break the skin, groaning as he sank deeper into Andy with each push. "Andy..." he panted, releasing the suction on Andy's neck, and shifted his own hips very slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts just enough to be able to drive Andy wild.

Andy whimpered softly, his fingers gripping hard at Nick's hips. "Oh God...not going to last long...too damn long..." he whispered, feeling himself hurtling toward the edge.

"Me...neither..." Nick grunted, rolling his hips hard against Andy's, each time he buried himself inside him. "Wanna...feel you...hear you...coming..." Nick's words trailed off in a raw groan, feeling the tension gathering and building in his balls. "Gonna...come inside you..."

Andy moaned, licking up Nick's neck, nipping at the sweaty skin, and whispered into Nick's ear. "Jack me off, and I'll come all over your hand."

"...Needy little fucker..." Nick choked out, dragging his nails across Andy's hip as he shoved his hand between their bodies, wrapping it tightly around Andy's cock. Holy shit, he'd forgotten how well Andy fit in his hand... With another low groan, Nick started moving his hand, the soft skin shifting over the hardness beneath it as familiar as the tight heat surrounding his dick.. He whimpered Andy's name softly, teetering on the edge, feeling it crumbling beneath him, feeling himself start to fall...

Andy sucked in a breath as his vision whited out, his body spasming slightly as he spilled between him and Nick. "Fuck...Nick..." he whispered as his orgasm raged through him. He could still feel Nick coming hard, his cock pulsing, still buried deep inside him. He buried his face in Nick's neck, biting down softly, letting his teeth scrape over Nick's skin.

God, so good... Nick slumped forward, shuddering and moaning his release. Panting hard for breath, he leaned into Andy's bite, whimpering a soft plea as his cock twitched and pulsed inside of Andy.

Andy held tight to Nick, not wanting to come down. He kissed the bite mark softly, moving up Nick's neck until he was licking into Nick's mouth. "God, so good... Always so fucking good," Andy whispered, pressing a hard kiss against Nick's lips. "You want to go and hide out somewhere, 'til I have to leave for the airport tomorrow morning?"

Nick pressed his sweaty forehead to Andy's, breathing out a soft laugh against Andy's mouth. "...Got a room at the Plaza...pretty sure you guys do too...Can slip out the back door..."

Andy leaned in and kissed Nick softly. "Mmm, that sounds perfect. They know I'm with you...not like I have to check in."

Nick chuckled low in his throat, shifting his weight very slightly on Andy. "Yeah, I'm sure they know we're together... Pretty sure that Neal's getting an earful from Dave right about now, too...Sucks to be him, don't it?" he murmured with a wicked gleam in his eye.

He shifted again, a bit restlessly, and slipped a hand between them again to grip the edge of the condom at the base of his softening dick. "Lemme go take care of this, all right...get us cleaned up a bit...and then we can go... All right?"

Andy closed his eyes and moaned softly as Nick slipped out of him. "Damn, this couch still sucks..." he grinned and looked up at Nick. "He's a big boy. They both can take care of themselves."

Nick grinned as he slipped the condom off and got to his feet, stretching his muscles slowly. "Yeah, it does," he agreed about the couch, tying a knot in the rubber and tossing it into the trash can nearby. "I'll talk to Donnie about it -- see if he'll spring for a futon."

Nick offered his hand to Andy, pulling him to a sitting position. "I'm sure they both can, and do... Well, at least I'm pretty sure _Dave_ has to take care of himself... Thinking that maybe Neal's girlfriend takes care of his needs, if you know what I mean..." He winked at Andy with a crooked grin and headed to the small bathroom to wet some paper towels for them to clean up their stomachs.

Andy laughed. "Yeah... Dave's still in a tizzy about Neal's girlfriend... " After his stomach was cleaned up, Andy slipped up his pants and pulled his shirt back on. "Think we can get out of here with out anyone seeing us?"

Nick's eyebrows raised slightly at Andy's words about Dave and Neal's girl. "Really? Huh. What's Dave got to be worried about? He should be happy that Neal's found someone after..." He bit his lower lip to keep from blurting out the rest of the sentence, which would have been about Andy's bitch of a sister, but probably wasn't appropriate discussion material at this time.

Shrugging expressively instead, he tossed his paper towels and shrugged back into his clothes, grimacing slightly at the damp clinginess of his t-shirt. "Sure we can, Andy - sounds like there's enough people out there that they'll all be distracted, and there's a set of doors right outside the dressing room here...just have to walk around to the front of the venue from the outside...or walk around the back, towards Second Street, and cut back over once we're free and clear... It's simple."

Andy stood up and walked up to Nick. He tugged at Nick's sweaty strands of hair with a grin. "Mmm, always the planner... Let's go - I hear a shower calling our names."

Nick grinned, closing his eyes and making a soft sound as Andy tugged his hair. "Sounds like a good plan, Mr. Skib..." he murmured, threading his fingers into Andy's belt loops to drag their hips together. "Can think of a few things I'd like to get clean..."

Andy's eyes darkened at the thoughts running through his head. "Mmm, and dirty again." He leaned up, kissing Nick thoroughly.

Nick laughed as he pulled away. He grabbed his overnight bag off the floor, slinging it over his shoulder. "C'mon, Skibby," he murmured, ruffling Andy's hair affectionately. "Let's get the fuck out of here."


End file.
